


I'm Yours

by nevasaurus_rex



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Gabriel, Alpha!Reyes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amnesia, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Omega!Jack, Omega!Soldier:76, Rimming, Soul Bond, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevasaurus_rex/pseuds/nevasaurus_rex
Summary: What omega Soldier:76 doesn't know is that his ex-flame alpha Gabriel Reyes might not be as lost as it seems. The Reaper comes for Jack and follows him across the battlefield in search of answers. For more random shit and WIPS you can follow me at: http://welcometothegruulzone.tumblr.com/





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this 'verse we are going with Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics and knotting because I can. Also in this 'verse we feature soul bonds and a Gabriel Reyes that has been tortured and mind washed by Talon. Also no I do not speak Spanish, this is just various terms of endearment I found online.

Despite his death like appearance and shifting form, Reaper can be heard long before he is seen. It is why Jack doesn’t move, doesn’t so much as flinch when the dark apparition interrupts his solitude. He thinks about reaching for his plasma rifle. He even glances over at it for a long moment before shaking his head and sighing deeply. The footsteps materialize behind him. Heavy combat boots thud on the King’s Row rooftop. 

Across them the night scape of the city expands outwards. On the air he can smell the oncoming rain. That’s good, he thinks as his gaze lifts upwards. Maybe the sound of the raindrops will drown out the oncoming, inevitable fight. When Reaper takes a step forward, Jack expects one of those deadly shotguns to be pressed to his skull and his body tenses. He’s wrong. Reaper moves over the rooftop towards Jack but when Jack turns to look the wraith’s movements seem hesitant. The Talon mercenary, recently discovered to be his old flame--no, no calling it a flame was too weak, too disrespectful--his mate doesn’t seem overtly hostile and that, if anything would, causes Jack to tense up even more. His hand goes to the side, rests on his plasma rifle. 

Reaper doesn’t seem to notice or at least his head never turns to track the movement. Instead the wraith stops entirely too close to Jack and drops into a crouch. His weapons are holstered and when Jack gets around to really looking at Reaper, he realizes the Talon agent looks like shit. The bone white mask is covered in splatters of dirt and gore. The long dark coat is shredded at the ends either from fighting or Reaper’s inability to fully maintain his form, because even as he crouches Reaper seems to be struggling not to burst into mist. 

His hands lifts and Jack flinches back, pushes himself away and starts to clamber to his feet. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Jack questions, gruff and aggressive in the face of the enemy. His enemy just keeps his hands where they are paused in midair. The owl like mask tilts and when Jack stills again, gun cradled in his hands and filled with confusion, Reaper reaches for his face again. Behind his visor Jack’s brows furrow. The tips of Reaper’s talons rest against the visor, waiting, and after a moment Jack realizes that something is happening here. 

“What are you waiting for?” Jack bites out. 

It must seem like permission for Reaper because his talons move. They follow the lines around to the release mechanisms and he pulls the visor away. One hand takes it, holds it, while the other hand starts to delicately trace the features of Jack’s battered face. The talons ever so gently trace the bridge of his nose, up over the arch of his eye, curve down his cheek, and then rest atop the brow of his lips. 

_“I knew you.”_ Reaper’s voice rumbles out from behind the mask and beneath the hood. It’s a harsher version of the alpha’s voice that Jack used to know. 

“Of course you know me you son of a bitch. You’ve tried to kill me how many times now?” Jack surprises himself when he doesn’t pull back. “What are you playing at Reaper? What are you doing?”

Reaper sighs deeply and drops the visor. His second hand comes to join the first now, cradling Jack’s face. _“You know who I am...”_ He whispers and it comes out brokenly. 

Wait what--Jack’s thinking comes to an abrupt halt. 

_“I can hear your heartbeat in my head.”_

Inside Jack’s chest his heartbeat skyrockets, and as if in response Reaper’s head tilts. 

_“It got faster. Why?”_

“Reaper...do you not...” Jack’s fading eyes search for a clue, anything from the wraith’s posture. “Do you not know who I am?” With the viciousness Reaper had always attacked them they had never stopped to contemplate why Reaper was with Talon in the first place, attributed it to the hate fest that caused the fall of Overwatch. 

 

 _“Reaper....I don’t think that’s my name.You called me something else during the fight. What was it?”_ His cold gloves drop down, slipping beneath the collar of Jack’s jacket to press against the pulse in his throat. 

“Gabriel, that’s your name. Do you really not know? What are you trying to pull, Gabe?” Jack leans forward and into the hand. The tips dig in but he pushes forward, lets them prick his skin. Plasma rifle put to the side he reaches for the white mask, half expecting to be refused. He isn’t. The white mask falls to join the visor and Jack gets to look up into the frowning face of the scarred and fragmenting Gabriel Reyes. Gabriel doesn’t look at him when the mask comes off however and Jack gets the opportunity to take in the messy beard and sunken eyes. 

“Listen you ass--” Jack starts to push forward, wants to know what’s going on, but Gabriel leans forward and abruptly puts a stop to his words but pressing his face right into the spot where his hand was previously placed.

 _“You smell like home, like mine. Were you mine?”_ The words sound a bit desperate. 

Jack freezes at their needy tone and feels instincts he buried six feet under comes scrambling back to the surface. His hands grasp at nothing and then at the back of the black leather Jack as he pulls the alpha in closer. The contact rushes through his limbs and sets them trembling despite his best efforts not to. He hates himself in this moment. He hates the instinct to comfort. Jack snarls low in his throat and thinks about grabbing his gun. This has to be a trick to get close and kill him, Jack tells himself, ignoring the faint whine underneath his own snarl and the way he can’t seem to let go of Reaper’s jacket. The other man seems intent on burrowing himself into Jack. Reaper starts to take deep breaths as if trying to inhale all of Jack as fast as he can.

_“Mine, you had to have been. Or maybe I was yours?”_

“Oi, luv you up here?”

The words come right as Reaper’s own quiet possessive ones end and the moment ends in the space between heartbeats. In a split second Jack manages to look down just in time to see Gabe’s brown eyes go wide, go angry and then red as the Latino man fades right through Jack’s grasping hands. The dark cloud slips right through his gloves and slides off the roof. 

When Lena makes it up to the roof she finds Soldier76 standing at the edge of the building. His mask is on and his rifle is holstered. When he turns to greet her the sharp edges of the white mask press into his chest where it is tucked safely inside his jacket. 

From there it goes rapidly downhill. Talon seems to be struggling with something and Overwatch manages to catch snippets of the chaos via Athena’s protocols and the easily disrupted payloads. Which is why it is a terrible time for old, long dormant instincts to bubble up.

“What the hell do you mean I’m going into heat Angela?” Jack’s voice is as quiet as it can be considering how very, very angry he is. “I haven’t had a heat in years, not since the explosion. How the fuck could it be happening now?!” The omega paces through the med bay of the Gibraltar Watchpoint with warmth rising in his skin. He’s antsy and aggressive but the doctor seems completely unphased. 

“I don’t have an explanation for you Jack, all I know is what’s happening. Maybe something in your social life triggered you. We have had quite a few new members with different abilities.” She sets the clipboard down and starts gathering up supplies for Jack.

“Then give me some damn suppressants, I don’t have time for this!” 

Angela shakes her head at him and shoves a water bottle into his hands. “No. It’s too late for their effect to be any good for you Jack. You would’ve had to have been taking them weeks ago. You are just going to have to deal with it. Gather up some food and supplies and go ride it out. There are empty rooms on the far side of the Watchpoint. You can hole up there until it’s over.”

He snarls at her. He knows which barracks she is talking about and it strikes a cord. The old Blackwatch barracks that none of the old Overwatch members wanted to touch and none of the new members had a clue about. He snatches the bottle of lube from her with burning cheeks. 

“Fucking shit fine, but you are putting me on suppressants after this.” Jack demands and Angela gives a nod before he goes storming out of the med bay. 

If he chooses the old Blackwatch commander’s quarters to nest in, it is no one's business and he’ll punch anyone who manages to find out. It seemed an appropriate choice after he avoided telling Angela that he knew exactly who had triggered it. It didn’t matter anyway. He’d suffer through this one and then go back on suppressants if he had too. 

“It’s not as if anything is gonna change,” he huffs as he arches his back and thrusts two fingers into himself. It’s not enough. He pushes in a third and feels his slick leaking out around his hand and down coating the inside of his thighs. He’s been at this for what feels like hours. He’s come twice but his dick is still hard and heavy in his hand. Turning on his side, Jack arches and pushes his fingers in hard, searching desperately for relief as he strokes himself with the other. The pressure builds again and when the heat in his veins reaches a tipping point he cries out and coats his fingers white. 

A moment for relief that he knows won’t last long. He shifts to lay back, stares at the white coated hand and hates it. _Omega_ , rings in his head like a dirty word. Not good enough to fight, not good enough to lead. 

_You’re more than their match mi sol. Don’t listen to that shit._

Omega isn’t the only voice in his head tonight it seems. He sighs as his body starts to tingle and sweat breaks out across his forehead. His body aches. He’s not the youth he once was, even with the serum in his veins they had never thought his heats could happen at this age. 

Across the room the window creaks. Jack’s head snaps up and his hand reaches for a pistol on the night stand. He’s achy and angry and not in the mood to be fucked with. So when the black mist seeps through the barely open window, Jack points the pistol right where Reaper’s head will form. Reaper solidifies with it point blank in his face and doesn’t seem surprised. The wraith’s face is hard to read as parts of it seem to be constantly dissolving. Like his mist, the alpha scent of Gabriel Reyes, recognizable even touched by death, seeps into the room and Jack shudders. 

Reaper tilts his head and stares at Jack. 

_“I could feel you calling.”_

“What the fuck are you talking about Reaper? What the fuck are you doing here?” The staffed Watchpoint should be the last place Reaper tries to appear. His tan face won’t turn away from Jack.

 _“I can feel you in my bones. Am I supposed to feel like this?”_ He lifts a gauntlet to stare down at it. _“I don’t remember what being so warm could feel like.”_ He presses forward, pushes his face against the muzzle of the gun. _“You smell so good. Let me touch you, please mi cielo.”_ The wraith keeps murmuring, half in Spanish and half in English as he slides the gun across his face and reaches with taloned fingers for Jack. 

Talons covered in blood. 

Catching himself leaning forward, Jack jerks back and away. 

“Fuck.” With the alpha in the room, his alpha, his brain is getting cloudy and needy. “What did you do Reaper? Whose blood is that?” Shit, what if he had gone through the Watchpoint before coming here. 

Reaper pauses to look down at the talons. His lifts them like he’s offering a gift to Jack. _“Do you like it? They threatened you so I killed them.”_

“What?”

 _“They put a tracker in your clothes. They were going to track you back here to your den and kill you, but they didn’t expect me.”_ He laughs a deep, possessive rumble of a pleased alpha after a successful hunt. _“They didn’t realize I stopped taking the medication.”_ He pushes forward again, steps into the raised gun and presses against it like a cat. _“Does it please you, mi cielo? I did it for you.”_

Jack want’s to say it doesn’t. He wants to pull the trigger and push Reaper’s body out the window but the heat is infusing his veins. Glimpses of the old Gabriel keep slipping into Reaper’s mannerisms. His crooked smug smile glints up past the gun at him. Some alpha’s were super possessive and Gabriel had been different in a key way. Where other alpha’s postured and domineered Gabriel provoked fights both with Jack’s enemies and with Jack himself. Others like to say they had chosen their omegas. Gabe had said his Omega had chosen him and only after he had proved himself. 

It’s that Gabriel that’s waiting for Jack’s permission with an unbreakable stare. 

“No. We’re not doing this.” Jack forces the words out because he won’t be a slave to his instinctual desires. Gabe doesn’t know who either of them are and can’t possibly be in the right mental state after what Jack guesses Talon did to him. He doesn’t count on the rumble pouring out of Gabriel’s chest. 

_“Please, I can feel your need. Let me--”_ He seems to struggle for the words as his hands grasp at empty air. _“Please.”_ The alpha growls the words out and slick slides down Jack’s legs in response. 

“No Gabe-” At the sounds of his name the alpha drops to his knees as if his strings were cut. 

_“Yesssss,”_ He hisses out the word. _“Yes, name me. I’m yours.”_

“What-” Jack stumbles back because Gabriel is on his knees before him, pressing his face into the naked crease of Jack’s hip. Gauntlet covered hands come up to grasp Jack’s thighs as the wraith nuzzles into his skin. 

_“I knew you knew me, mi sol. Let me just-”_ He starts pressing hot, opened mouth kisses to the scarred pale skin. 

“Shit-” Jack cries out as Gabriel goes for broke and wraps his lips around the omega’s leaking member. Jack stumbles back towards the bed and Gabriel chases him with his mouth and his hands, kneeling at the edge of the bed and taking down as much of Jack as he can. Jack’s knees buckle and he drops onto the bed. He should push the...former Talon mercenary off him and stops this before it goes further but his back arches and his body cries out. _Bondmate._ It rings in his heart and in his head. If not for the additional scars and leaking mist coming off of Gabriel’s body it could almost be a dream of years past. 

“You son of a bitch, you did this!” Jack reaches to shove the hood off of Gabe’s head. He threads his pale hands through the dark messy hair atop the other man’s head and pushes his hips up. “I was fine. I was surviving-” It’s hard to talk when Gabriel’s hands slide down to his ass to lift and spread him. Maneuvering under Jack’s hands the wraith licks at the precum dripping down Jack’s member turning to rub his face against it, smearing the tackiness across his cheeks. 

_“Yessss,”_ He hisses again, sounding all too pleased with himself before Jack pushes his face down again. 

“Then you had to fuckin come back and look what you did to me-fuck Gabe!” Jack’s hips buck and he cries out in pleasure as Gabriel nuzzles down and forward. He gathers some of the slick on his tongue, tasting it and then diving in for more. Pressing his tongue in, he swirls it around Jack’s drenched hole.

_“Fucking beautiful, look at you.”_

Gabriel sets to eating him out with a will and a passion. He doesn’t seem to care as Jack pushes against his face, taking his pleasure from Gabe’s mouth. 

“Shut up, shut up-” Jack drops one hand to stroke himself and then right before he comes he yanks Gabe’s face up by the hair to splatter his face with warm white heat. 

_“That’s it,”_ the wraith growls, shakes and parts his lips to catch what he can in his mouth. _“Give it to me, I want it. It’s mine.”_

With his hand still fisted in Gabriel’s hair, Jack lets his orgasm wash over him and almost cries when it isn’t enough. His body clamors for heat and weight and Jack hates it. He’s so empty and willing, beautiful and broken Gabriel is kneeling at his feet and offering him everything. 

“Goddamnit Gabe,” he bites his lip to stop from giving into the burning desire to cry and beg. He wants to be touched. He wants contact. He wants to be filled. “Fuck-”

As if sensing his needs the alpha surges forward. Gabe doesn’t give Jack time to fight himself, convince himself on any other course of action. He smothers the omega’s naked body with his own. The rough texture of his jack and his body armor scratches against Jack’s hyper sensitive skin. 

“Not enough, Gabe-” Jack scrambles at the wraith’s uniform, struggles with the clasps and while Gabe presses sharp teeth to Jack’s neck, Jack is busy undoing and pushing down his pants. “Please tell me that wraith shit doesn’t mean you can’t get it up.” His answer comes quickly as he wraps his hand around the alpha’s rock hard dick. 

_“Yesss,”_ Gabe’s chest seems to be in a constant rumbling state as he pulls away just enough that he can start shedding his clothes. The jacket drops to the floor followed in short order by the rest of his torso armor. He has to drop down, hands pressed to the mattress as he holds himself over Jack. The omega is stroking over him almost desperately. The moment he leans down Jack leans up to work at the bared flesh of Gabe’s collarbone with his teeth. The wraith’s hips buck. 

“I’m yours, yes, mark me, let them know, let them all know.” “Goddamnit-” Jack wants to stop, wants to pull away but he can’t find that sort of willpower. “Put your dick in me you asshole.” 

Gabriel laughs at him and pushes further onto the bed, one knee on the mattress and the other leg braced against the side of it. _“Anything, mi cielo, anything, take me apart.”_ His hands still encased in his gauntlets leave red ridges behind them as they left the omega’s ass to rest against his thighs. The head of him drags over Jack’s desperate hole and provokes a harsh cry from the man below him.

“Fuckshit, fuck me. Give me that stupid thick dick of yours.” Jack snarls out the words much like he has snarled out everything in the last 24 hours but there is a hint of a begging tone to his words. Gabe leans forward, pushing until Jack is almost folded in half so that Gabe can kiss him.

 _“Yessss,”_ Gabriel’s head drags over the hole again and then finally, finally he’s pressing in. Jack parts around him. _“So good, so greedy. I’ll give you everything.”_

“Shut up just shut up-” “No.” The response has a hard line of alpha command in it and without meaning to Jack goes limp. 

_“No, no I won’t shut up. I’m yours. Can’t you feel it? You’re sucking me in. So desperate, so greedy, am I enough? Are you going to drain me dry? Take all of me and leave nothing behind? I want you too.”_

Jack howls in pleasure as Gabe rocks his hips and slides all the way in. 

_“Loook at you. So needy. I’m going to knot you.”_

“Yesss, fuck yes.” The omega reaches up to grasp at Gabriel’s shoulders. He presses teeth the line of Gabriel’s ear. “Harder, yes,” He pants as Gabriel starts to shake and his movements go a bit ragged. “Fill me up. Isn’t that what you want alpha? Wanna see me tied on your knot?” He can feel it starting to grow, pressing against his rim. 

_“Wanna see you dripping with my come. Need to see you writhing on me. Mine.”_

“Yesss.” Jack’s head falls back and he drops a hand down to stroke himself only to have it knocked away. 

_“No. You’ll come on my knot. Just my knot. Milk me for everything I have.”_ Gabriel thrusts again, harder and the knot slips past the ring of muscle and rapidly starts to expand. The wraith shakes and gasps. Beneath him Jack moves, rocking his hips in an effort to find relief but then the knot swells and Gabriel howls. Talons rake shred the blankets as Gabriel comes. 

“Fuck yes, Gabe!” Jack reaches to fist the dark hair again. “Keep moving!” 

Gabriel can do nothing but obey. With his eyes practically rolling back in pleasure he grinds down, shifting until he finds the right spot and Jack cries out.

_“Yesss, yess, mate, paint me, mi sol. Cover me.”_

With a harsh cry, Jack complies and the old bond that had stretched between, worn by time and distance, snaps into place between them. 

“GABRIELLLL!” The relief Jack has been furiously hunting for tonight crashes over him as he releases all over Gabriel’s stomach. Jack’s left panting for breath as his mate gently rocks into him, never pulling against his rim, but rather pushing in as if he could climb inside of Jack. 

_“That’s it, doesn’t that feel better?”_

Jack drags his eyes up from the come covered stomach to meet Gabriel’s searching gaze. The alpha looks content. He still looks a bit demented, but overall Gabe looks content. His glove covered hands carefully stroke over Jack’s legs. They caress over the outside of Jack’s thighs where they are wrapped around him and he sighs when his hips nudge forward. One of Jack’s legs gets extended so that the alpha can start pressing warm kisses to the skin around the knee. 

From past experience Jack knows that they’ll be tied for at least half an hour and that while the heat is low in his veins right now, it’ll rise rapidly again, only able to be subdued by the complicated man currently nuzzling into his leg. The former Overwatch commander sighs and rubs a hand across his face. This is a terrible complication. It is with the heel of his hand pressed against his eyes that Jack realizes something. His heartbeats and he can feel a secondary heartbeat in his head. There is a warmth in him that has been nothing but an empty hole for years. 

“You stubborn jerk,” he comments quietly. “Couldn’t just fuck me and leave could you?” He lifts his hand and looks up to see Gabe’s intense gaze on him, not quite understanding. Jack didn’t think he’d ever feel a bond again. He knew he’d never get close enough to someone else, or healed enough to even think about forming a new one. He can feel Gabe’s confusion in his head. He sighs. His hips are starting to ache and he knows when Gabe starts to feel it, start to realize that the discomfort isn’t his own, but that of the omega beneath him. 

Gabe nips at the flesh of his knee and then moves to shift them. It takes an awkward moment to kick his boots off and shimmy his pants onto the floor but then more gently than his appearance would suggest, the alpha rolls them so that he is beneath Jack. The Omega slumps across his tan skin and basks in the contact. When was the last time he was this close to another person? What Jack doesn’t expect is when Gabe wiggles a leg and catches his toes on the blanket to drag them up. 

_“Stop thinking so hard,”_ Gabe murmurs into the barely visible ear. Jack doesn’t know when he tucked his face into the crook of Gabe’s neck but he has little plans to move anytime soon. The alpha rumbles beneath him, pleased at Jack’s general state of being and drapes the blanket over them. In the soft cocoon the steel fence, tipped in razor wire, starts to melt down. 

“You tried to kill me.” Jack confesses into the lovely dark skin beneath his mouth only to receive a shrug in response. 

_“That was before I could smell you.”_ The strength of Gabe’s arms from single handedly wielding shotguns has not faded with the years. His gauntlets have been abandoned, somewhere off the bed Jack hopes, so it is scarred calloused hands that run soothingly over the omega’s back. The touch melts him. 

“No, you tried to kill me before that too. You hated me. We screamed and we fought and the whole building came down around us.” Jack’s hands tighten on Gabe’s biceps. The alpha croons in response, trying to sooth away the distress he doesn’t understand.

 _“I don’t remember.”_ If Jack pulled back at all he’d see the pain and confusion on Gabe’s face. Gabe thinks about the omega’s blood on his hands and feels nauseous. This man is his, hurting him would only be to hurt himself. It is something his instincts understand so why--his thoughts derail abruptly as he thinks about the drugs. He thinks about the injections. 

“What do you remember?” Jack’s words punch through the alpha’s tangled thoughts.

“....” He is silent, unresponsive for a long few minutes and all Jack can do is wait. _“I remember darkness. I remember what it feels like to be unmade. There are flashes that got stronger after we fought. It felt as if we had fought before but then I’d see these things, these images.”_ Gabriel’s voice is quiet but deep and he sounds far away in his mind. His fingers dig into the muscles of the omega’s back and Jack wonders what painful memories it could be. Gabe’s words start to run faster, picking up speed.

 _“I remember your laugh. You don’t do that anymore do you? I can’t see what's going on but I can hear it, ringing through my head.”_ It sounds like he’s struggling but Jack doesn’t stop him, just lays there instead and waits both needing Gabe to remember but afraid of what happens when he does. _“Why can’t I remember? What did they do? What did I do? You’re so afraid of me, so angry but all I can smell is home and safety. All I can hear is you calling.”_ Gabe starts to shake beneath him. 

_“But you don’t even want me, I can feel it. Jack, I can feel the anxiety in your bones.”_

“What did you call me?” Jack’s head tries to snap up but one of Gabe’s hands comes up to the back of it keeping him pressed into the alpha’s neck. Gabe’s own face turns to bury into his receding hair. 

_“Jack, you’re Jack and you’re mine but you don’t want to be. I don’t think I can leave though, I’m sorry. Golden fields and warm coffee. You taste like those fruits covered in chocolate. I can see it, but that’s not me, not anymore.”_ Beneath Jack, Gabe starts to shake but doesn’t pull away. He just clings and without a doubt Jack knows this will change everything. The assumption had always been that Gabe had wanted the Commander position. That was why everything had fallen apart and hell Gabe had even yelled things about it at Jack right as the building started to come down around them. 

Jack thinks about Amelie and hates all of them. Hates Talon for what they’ve done and hates himself for what not noticing. “Sssh, Gabe stop. It’s okay.” He reaches down for old instincts that prompt him to run his hands across Gabe’s skin. Comforting others had never been his forte, and then after the fall, he had no one left to comfort anyway. His squeezes around the knot still buried in him and it jolts Gabe out of his apologetic murmuring. 

“Stop Gabe. We’ll figure this out.” Jack presses his lips to the faint scars of teeth on Gabe’s collar bone. “We’ve face worse odds. We were always better together,” he offers. “Then we ever were apart.” The remembrance, the cadence of Gabe’s words and his own biology work to act against him. He feels the heat starting to flush through his system again. Prompted by Gabe’s rambling his own memories resurface. Passionate nights and soft kisses echo through his mind. He pushes himself up and Gabe lets him. One beautiful flawed hand comes up to press a thumb to Jack’s lips, tracing over them. Jack lets himself look, lets himself feel the warmth in his bones and the mate bond suffusing his body. His gaze traces the scars on Gabe’s face, starting to leak black mist and Jack rocks his body down on Gabe’s knot. This had been his, was his still if Gabe’s words were any indication. 

“You’re probably going to hate me again when you remember the rest, Gabe.” The other hand comes up and once again Jack finds his face cradled in warm palms. 

_“I don’t care. I’m yours Jack, I’m yours if you’ll keep me.”_

Did Jack want to? He thinks about the fights and the screaming but he remembers the love and the strength. Was he willing to face the chance of being broken again? Was it worth it?

“Yes, Gabe.” He presses his hips down just to hear Gabe gasp in response. “You’re mine. We’ll figure the rest out later, memories or not. Right now though?” Jack looks down, runs his hands through the curls of dark hair on Gabe’s chest as if staking a claim. “I’ve got at least two more days of this.” He’s leaking again, dripping precum into the mess that’s already there. “Think you can keep up?”

The old Gabriel is there in the challenging smirk and he flexes as he pushes up to press his nicked lips to Jack’s lips. 

_“I said give me everything, I meant it, querido.”_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You're Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526175) by [Cranksta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranksta/pseuds/Cranksta)




End file.
